


Coffee, Curry, and Instant Noodles

by PastelRaccoon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: Sojiro left on a business trip and left Cafe Leblanc in Ren's hands. The two of them thought it would be a good idea to have Futaba help him out to try and ease her social anxiety. In reality, it just kinda made her a different kind of anxious by the end of the day.





	Coffee, Curry, and Instant Noodles

“I don’t know why you and Sojiro are making me go through with this…” Grumbled a rather unhappy Futaba. She looked down at her newly adorned black apron that covered her usual attire. The thing was huge on her, not to her surprise. It was one of Sojiro’s spares after all. Although it made it look like she was wearing a dress... She picked at a loose thread before locking eyes with Ren’s profile. “Can we even take care of the shop for who knows how long? We don’t even know when Sojiro will be back. He just told us he was gonna be gone on a business related trip.”

Ren held a pristine white mug in his left hand while his right rubbed a small hand towel against it to dry it. He shook his head, making his messy hair bounce and sway, then sighed. He placed the mug back into the cupboard then fixed his glasses. “We told you it was to try and build your confidence up more. If you can do simple, small interactions, then tiny crowds won’t be nearly as terrifying. Plus,” he added with a gentle smile. It made her feel far too warm. “I’ll be right here with you every day, so there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Sh-Shut up!” She shoved at his shoulder and her face was tinted pink with a slight blush. This only elicited a laugh from him as he continued cleaning the few dishes that needed to be done. Huffs came through Futaba’s nose once in a while for the next few minutes until the bell at the door chimed, alerting them of a customer.

Her entire body immediately tensed, eyes darting down to lock onto the countertop in front of her, and twisted her hands tightly into the apron. Her mouth flapped open and closed in an attempt to address the customer. She swallowed thickly in an attempt to regain her composure. Everything felt like it was too much; the bitter smell of coffee mixed with the spices wafting off of the curry. The muffled sounds of cars and people bustling outside sounded far away. The world spun. Yet everything snapped back into focus when she felt a hand calmly brush against her arm at the elbow.

“Welcome to Cafe Leblanc. May I help you sir?” Ren eased his way in front of her, both to help the customer and, thankfully, shield her from the rush of embarrassment. Futaba’s fingers twitched as she let go of the apron to pick at her nails. A frown pulled on her lips then a wince twisted her face when she tugged on a hangnail. The sounds around her became muddled and distant again. She wanted to disappear.

“Hey, Futaba, can you help me with this order real quick?” Again, his light touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She startled herself to attention, back stiff as a board. The redheaded girl nodded quickly before looking at the paper he held between his thumb and index finger. It read a simple order: Mild curry with rice and a house-blend coffee, black. She took to making the coffee, giving him a goofy salute before she did, as Ren started on the slightly more laborious task of preparing the curry.

The scent of fresh coffee filled the air and she breathed it in deep. It mysteriously eased her nerves, if only slightly, but it was a needed relief. She plucked up one of the mugs the other had just cleaned a few moments prior and waited for those last few minutes for the brewing to finish. When the bubbling sounds ceased, she took the pot, poured the liquid into its container, and went to put it onto a tray to be taken out over to him with the curry, but Ren pulled the tray away with a single finger.

“I want you to take it to him. It’ll be good practice.” He answered bluntly to her confused expression.

Her tongue felt dry and stuck annoyingly to the roof of her mouth. Behind his serious gaze, she could still see the warmth within the dark gray irises. She knew he really did want to help her succeed, but was this really the way to do it? She just always felt like a bumbling fool whenever she would attempt anything social. Sometimes things as simple as answering the door for a package was a chore. His eyes narrowed, becoming more stern, and she heaved a defeated sigh. “Ugh. Fine. I know you wouldn’t budge anyway.”

She picked up the mug with one more annoyed huff. Her attention turned towards the patron that was sitting quietly in one of the booths, thumbing through a newspaper. _‘Who even reads the paper in the evening?’_ she thought to herself in an almost pitiful attempt to steel herself. She marched up to the table with newfound confidence that didn’t last long whatsoever.

“H-Here’s your c-coffee, mister.” Futaba’s hands, no, her whole body was shaking with nerves when she reached out to put the beverage onto the tabletop. Its contents were sloshing dangerously inside from her almost violent shudders. They threatened to spill out completely until that same, caring touch appeared from seemingly nowhere at her wrist. Immediately, they went still as Ren guided her hands down. It made a quiet clack against the surface as it was joined by the plate of curry.

“And here is the curry. If there’s anything else you may need, please ask one of us.” His voice was relaxed and as calm as ever. It was frustrating. _He_ was frustrating. She hurriedly pulled back her hand from his own with such speed that it surprised even herself once she realized his fingertips were still at her wrist. The patron raised an eyebrow at the two before silently going back to his paper.

Her heart was pounding loudly within her ears and she loathed it. He was just trying to get into her head since this was to make her less socially inept. But why did she feel like this? Why was her heart thumping hard in her chest? There seemed to be a lot of “whys?” and not a whole lot of answers for her. Now _that_ frustrated her.

“Excuse me, miss?” The customer chimed in as she was lost in her thoughts for quite some time it seemed.

“Yes sir!” Futaba replied. She blushed furiously when she realized she practically yelled it. The man shook his head with an almost knowing smile.

“May I have another cup of coffee dear?”

“Don’t call me dear…” She mumbled underneath her breath. She looked over to Ren with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand that she really, _really_ didn’t want to do that again, but all he did was give her a thumbs up with his usual neutral expression. Her eyes rolled in their sockets. She squared her shoulders and slipped out from behind the counter once more to brave against her anxiety.

She inhaled slowly through her nose as she approached then gave a slight bow when she picked up his now empty mug. Without a word, she darted back behind the counter, shoulders relaxing when she released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She slammed a fist against the counter to try to regain her composure and attempt to build some confidence. _‘Come on Futaba! You got this! You’ve helped take down Palaces! You can hack into anything you set your mind to! You can handle a measly little coffee order!’_

“Hey, relax. You got this. I know you do.” Ren’s hushed voice took her by surprise since he was suddenly right behind her. Again, he rested his hand on top of her own and it made her dizzy, almost nauseous. She nodded after he removed his hand and filled the cup back up with the drink. Futaba took one more slow inhale, exhale, then took the mug back to the customer. She closed her eyes to take a moment to compose herself before smiling and saying, “Here you are sir. I apologize for the wait. Enjoy your drink!”

“Thank you. I think I will.” He returned her smile and took the cup into his hand, sipping at its contents.

Futaba spun around on her heels with a growing smile on her face. She practically bounced back to the counter where Ren was watching her carefully behind his glasses. His own tiny smile pulled on the edges of his lips when she bounded up to him. The world seemed brighter to her suddenly as she proclaimed, “I did it Ren! I know I can get better! Just you wait!”

His smile only widened and the sight nearly knocked her feet out from under her. That same, far too warm feeling from earlier came back with a vengeance. It only became more potent when he reached out with a hand to pat the top of her head. She flinched, wanting to pull back out of fear and confusion, but she held her ground. His hand on top of her head sent electric pulses through her body and sent her heartbeat into a frenzy.

“You did great. I’m proud of you and I’m sure you can do it.” Ren’s words were just the boost she needed for her frayed nerves. They immediately soothed her like a cool drink on a scorching summer day. However, her face was still burning up just the same. Either way, she allowed herself to lean a bit into his touch.

The customer soon left, waving the two goodbye with his paper folded neatly beneath his arm before shuffling through the door. Futaba excitedly returned the wave before following after him to lock the door and turn the sign hanging on it to say “Closed.” A sigh of relief caused her shoulders to sag. She took a seat at the counter in front of where Ren was standing.

“I’m glad I’ve been getting better, but it really feels like it hasn’t gotten any easier.”

“That’s what it’s like when you try to improve. It doesn’t happen overnight.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get that. I’m just impatient.” A second sigh fell from her lips as she leaned onto the counter, her chin resting in her cupped right palm. She could see his mouth twitch from a smile before it relaxed again. She leaned back from the counter and pulled a knee up to her chest. She hugged her leg close then asked, “Hey, I don’t wanna make any more dishes for you by asking for curry. You just want some instant noodles?”

“You know, I think that sounds great. We don’t always have to eat more elaborate meals.” Futaba beamed, dropping off of the stool with a grunt, then took off outside towards her home. He blinked at the back of her head before chuckling; her excitement would sometimes know no bounds.

Several minutes passed before she pushed open the door with her shoulder, several different paper bowls of instant noodles bundled up in her arms. She kicked the door closed with her heel before approaching the counter and dumping her spoils in front of him. The small girl hurriedly stacked them back up as she spoke. “I didn’t know which one you’d like, so I just kinda grabbed a bit of everything.”

Each label read something different for its flavor; beef, chicken, shrimp, spicy, and so forth. Ren was more stunned at just how many she had back home. He ran a hand through his hair, continuing to look down at the pile of noodles. “How about I put the water on to boil while we decide?”

“That’s fine by me! I’ve already decided anyways.” Futaba mused. She scooped up a bowl that was labeled as being shrimp and partially tore open the lid for when the water boiled. As she took out the packets that were inside, she kept her eyes down at the contents of the bowl, and said, “Hey, listen Ren. I actually had a question for you.”

She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair and turned the seasoning packet in her hands to distract herself. She could feel her heart racing in her ears just like before, but as to why, she was unsure. She chewed on the corner of her lip while she struggled with the right words to say. Finally, her mouth opened with a laugh. “Y-Y’know what, forget about it. Let’s eat first. I don’t wanna lose my appetite.”

Ren’s brow furrowed from her sudden change in tone and concern briefly flashed in his eyes behind his glasses. Though he shrugged his shoulders as they waited in relative silence for the water to whistle at them, signaling that it was boiling. He picked up the kettle once it started blowing out steam and carefully poured the water to the fill line of Futaba’s. He looked over the ones that were left and decided to take a plain beef one. With the two bowls covered and set aside, Ren walked around the counter to join her, sitting on the stool to her left.

“Are you sure everything’s okay? You can tell me anything you know.” He abruptly broke the silence while crossing his arms over his chest and draping one knee over the other. Futaba bit at her nails, lost in thought. The only sounds in the cafe now were the soft ticking of a clock and the same rushing sounds of cars from the street. She exhaled suddenly and it was her turn to run a hand through her long hair.

“Promise you won’t judge?”

“Of course. Why would I?”

“Well…” Her fidgeting started back up. “All day, you’d just make me feel way too warm. My heart would freak out, like it was on fire, and it always felt like I needed a drink. You make me breathless and dizzy and light and, and… I don’t know what that all means. I don’t know why you make me feel like all those things.”

“Sounds a lot like love to me.” Ren replied rather bluntly after she finished speaking, a hint of a smirk ghosting across his mouth. He couldn’t help the chuckle that shook his shoulders when her face lit up red at his accusation. The smirk melted into more of a knowing smile and he relaxed his posture. “Because honestly, I love you too Futaba. I’m surprised you didn’t really see it yourself.”

She could feel her skin burning up from the rather sudden confession coming from him. Love? Was that really all it was? It felt so foreign to her, but in a good way. However, her head had not caught up with the realization yet. She fumbled to get any words out, only letting out sputterings and stutters. Her hands were pressed hard against her chest as if she was trying to keep her heart from leaping out. The thuds in her chest were strong and almost painful. To her, it almost felt like it did escape.

“Love, huh?” Futaba finally managed to let out a couple breathy words. “Yeah, I heard it was one of the most intense feelings in the world… I guess that’s it. Then does that mean… We’re dating?”

“Will this help get my point across?” Ren reached out, no different than when he did while they were working and he was soothing her anxieties, only this time he deliberately took her hand in his. He carefully brought her hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to her fingertips. “Futaba, will you be my girlfriend?”

All sound around her faded away suddenly once his lips brushed against her skin. A tingling sensation ran up her arm and caused the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Half of her was screaming to run away and the other half made her hold firm. She began to feel woozy again, but she held her ground, barely. With everything she could muster, she nodded furiously, unable to speak.

The biggest smile Futaba ever saw him give was plastered on his face. At that moment, she realized it was only for her; that glowing smile was hers. She did her best to burn that image into her brain until she was rudely interrupted by the timer for their meal. Ren let out an annoyed groan, reluctantly letting go of her hand to turn off the alarm and pick up their food. He held out her noodles towards her with a pair of chopsticks.

She accepted it with her own smile forming slowly on her lips. She pulled off the lid and steam wafted up into her face, engulfing her in the enticing scent of the noodles. Futaba couldn’t pull her eyes away from her new boyfriend as they both talked the night away, eating their food in the relaxing atmosphere of Cafe Leblanc. For the first time, Futaba thought her noodles tasted sweet and she sure didn’t mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was supposed to be like an alternate take at the ending of her confidant where the P5 protagonist confesses to her?  
Anyways, this was also one of several works I thought up after having taken a break from writing for some time! I'm still trying to get more comfortable putting my writing out there and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for taking the time to read uwu


End file.
